


The Day You Met Him

by iambuckyrogers



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambuckyrogers/pseuds/iambuckyrogers
Summary: You meet Bucky Barnes when he saves you from an attack on your apartment building.





	The Day You Met Him

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sat in my WIP folder for waaaay too long. It’s only a short one but I enjoyed writing it :)

The day you met Bucky Barnes was quite possibly the worst of your life, it was a few months ago when an intergalactic being decided that it would be a good idea to invade Earth, reigning hellfire on your apartment block in downtown New York. It was a quiet Friday evening, you were beginning to cook your dinner, dancing around your kitchen in sleep shorts and an oversized sweater. After a hard week at work, you were looking forward to staying in and catching up on your tv shows with good food and a bottle of wine. However, when the kitchen window exploded, those plans were immediately forgotten. You were thrown across the room hitting the wall and landing on the floor with a loud thud. Your ears buzzed as the world span violently, blurring in and out of focus. Your bones screamed in agony and your muscles burned as you pushed yourself up, slumping heavily against the wall causing more plaster and debris to fall like snow into your hair. You breathing was laboured as you willed your crazed heart to slow down before you had a heart attack. As the ringing in your head subsided you became aware of the shouts and screams outside your apartment, the sound of feet hitting the floor becoming fainter with each passing second. You let your head fall back, squeezing your eyes shut trying to ignore the pain that was radiating up your left side. This is it, you thought, this is how I die. As you began to accept your fate the door to your apartment banged open revealing a man in a leather uniform, gun raised as he entered the room. Dark hair fell loosely around his chiselled jaw, a look of concentration etched onto his face. His steel blue eyes scanned the room cautiously before settling on your hunched figure. He slung his gun across his back as he approached you, his expression softening to something more welcoming. You opened your mouth to try and speak but nothing came out instead, you tried to shuffle away, wincing with each movement.

“Hey, hey, calm down, I’m an Avenger” he whispered holding out his gloved hand. “I’m not going to hurt you, doll. My name’s Bucky and I’m here to help you, ok?” You accepted his hand, gripping his forearm like a vice as he helped you to your feet. Still holding onto him you took a tentative step forward, your leg instantly bucking under the weight sending you crashing towards down. Bucky’s strong arms swept around your waist, catching you before you hit the floor and pulling you back into his broad chest

“I can’t,” you choked out, tears stinging behind your eyes.

“It’ll be all right, doll” he reassured, soft strands of hair falling across his face as he looked down at your battered face, just inches from his own. You felt heat flood to your cheeks, realising just how close you were to this specimen of a man.

“Stark, how’s it looking out there?” he asked, you looked around trying to see who he was talking to but no one else was in the room. “Sorry I’ve been a little preoccupied” He continued after a lengthy pause. You furrowed your brow still thoroughly confused with the whole situation.

“I’m with a civilian, she’s pretty badly injured and needs medical attention, stat.” He wiggled his eyebrows before suddenly sweeping your feet out from under you, cradling you in his arms bridal style. “We’re on our way.” That was the last thing that you remember clearly.

After waking up in a hospital bed several hours later only fragments of information remained. Luckily no bones were broken but the minor bruising and severe concussion that you sustained from the explosion meant that meant that you were kept under observation for a few days. Your nurse filled you in on what happened the best she could, she explained how your building was hit by an alien weapon from the latest unearthly being trying to take over the planet, the Avengers were quick to the scene, driving the alien back into space and evacuating nearby buildings, which was why Bucky came to your rescue.

“He was a quiet young man,” she had said, “very polite, stayed with you until your condition stabilised.” You were shocked to hear that he had stayed but you chalked it up to courtesy, there was no way he cared for someone he just met… but you couldn’t shake the niggling thought that just maybe he did.

The next few days were spent sleeping off your concussion and arranging a new place to stay since you obviously couldn’t live in an apartment with a gaping hole in the wall.

Your parents visited, as did a few of your friends, all relieved to see your condition improving. Once the doctors deemed your concussion to be cleared you were discharged. You had just finished changing into clean clothes when there was a soft knock at your door.

“Come in,” you called, expecting it to be the nurse coming to tell you to hurry up you got quite the shock when you turned around and saw Bucky casually leaning against the doorframe.

“Oh it’s yo- I mean, hi,” you were a bumbling mess, drawing a sly smile from the man.

“You look a whole lot better than when I left you here,” he chuckled.

“Yeah one would hope so,” you laughed, “thanks for saving me.”

“Not a problem, doll,” he winked, “all in a day’s work. Need a lift?” he asked, eyeing your bag.

“Oh no, I mean, I couldn’t possibly- you’ve already done so much.” He rolled his eyes and took the bag from your trembling hands before offering you his arm. Hesitantly you accepted his offer, allowing him to whisk you away on the back of his motorcycle. Sure the day that you met him was the worst of your life, but the ones to follow were guaranteed to be some of the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @iambuckyrogers <3 until next time xx


End file.
